Choker
by prettybabo
Summary: Kim Jongin baru saja membeli choker baru tanpa ia sadari benda itu membuat kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, menaruh perhatian lebih pada leher jenjangnya. HunKai/SeJong/SeKai. Jongin!GS. Rated M. One Shot.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Kim Jongin baru saja membeli choker baru tanpa ia sadari benda itu membuat kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, menaruh perhatian lebih pada leher jenjangnya. HunKai/SeJong/SeKai. Jongin!GS. Rated M. One Shot.

One Shot.

"Woah ini keren sekali!" Gadis cantik berambut cokelat tua dan berseragam sekolah menengah atas memegang sebuah kalung hitam ditangannya dan tangan yang lain membawa segelas bubble tea.

"Benar, berapa harganya?" Gadis lain yang tidak kalah cantiknya ikut mengamati benda yang berada ditangan temannya itu.

"30.000 won Baek. Tidak sesuai dengan budget-mu."

"Mahalnya." Baekhyun, gadis cantik yang matanya masih terpaku pada kalung hitam yang dibawa temannya berkomentar pelan. "Aku akan membelinya!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata—nyaris berteriak—dengan semangat.

"What? Lalu bagaimana dengan kaus kakinya?" Teman Baekhyun itu meletakkan kembali benda yang dipegangnya tadi. "Aku disini jadi money manager-mu."

"Kalau belu dua harganya jadi cuma 20.000 won Jong!" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah tulisan dan kembali mengambil kalung yang diletakkan temannya itu.

"Hah? Kenapa aneh begitu?" Jongin, si money manager, melotot heran pada tulisan didepannya. Kenapa kalau beli dua jadi 20.000 won? Kalau 40.000 won mungkin masih masuk akal, apa tidak salah si penjual memberi harga. "Bibi, berapa harga choker ini?"

"20.000 won dapat dua."

"Hah?" Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. "Tapi, tapi…"

"Sedang sale akhir tahun, jadi banyak diskon. Kebetulan choker sedang sangat dicari belakangan, jadi kami beri diskon paling banyak." Si bibi menjelaskan. Dan ditelinga Jongin penjelasan bibi itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Harusnya kan si penjual memberi harga yang lebih mahal untuk barang yang banyak dicari?

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongin untuk memamerkan choker yang tiba-tiba sudah melingkar dilehernya.

"Bagus. Kau yakin mau beli dua Baek?" Jongin bertanya sambil membuka ponselnya, menghitung pengeluaran Baekhyun dengan kalkulator ponselnya jika temannya itu menghabiskan 20.000 won hanya untuk choker.

"Tentu saja tidak. Satu lagi kau yang beli." Baekhyun berkata ringan.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus ikut beli?!" Jongin mendongak dari ponselnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Pertama, kau belum punya choker. Kedua, choker ini murah dan berkualitas bagus. Ketiga, kau membantu temanmu. Keempat, kau akan terlihat sangat seksi menggunakan choker. Kelima, Sehun akan sangat suka melihat kau menggunakan choker. Keenam, Sehun akan semakin cin—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ikut membeli." Jongin memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang menurutnya semua alasan yang diberikan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Demi menutup mulut cerewet Baekhyun, akhirnya Jongin merelakan 10.000 won-nya ia belikan choker.

"Yeay! Jongin yang terbaik!" Baekhyun memeluk temannya kegirangan. Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memilih choker untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Jongin sedikit, hanya sedikit tertarik untuk membeli choker seperti Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin adalah gadis yang sedikit terlalu banyak berpikir, ia merasa dirinya tidak cocok menggunakan choker. Padahal, Jongin adalah gadis yang sangat cantik menggunakan apapun, atau tidak menggunakan apapun.

Sore ini, sepulang Jongin dan Baekhyun dari sekolah, mereka berbelanja di daerah Hongdae untuk mencari kostum Baekhyun. Tiga hari lagi ada pesta Haloween dan Baekhyun akan menghadiri pesta itu dengan kostum Sailor Moon. Seingat Jongin, choker yang dikenakan tokoh Sailor Moon berwarna merah bukan hitam seperti ini tapi Jongin tahu Baekhyun pasti punya sejuta alasan untuk tetap membeli choker itu.

Jongin sendiri tidak sibuk mencari kostum, karena dia tidak akan pergi ke pesta Haloween tersebut. Bukannya Jongin tidak mau, dia hanya tidak suka. Jongin adalah tipe gadis rumahan yang suka membaca komik atau menonton drama. Pergi ke pesta semacam itu hanya akan membuatnya repot, harus mengurus kostum, berdandan lama, disana hanya akan berkerumun diantara orang-orang yang berkeringat dan bau alkohol. Lebih baik dirumah, memakai piyamanya yang nyaman dan menonton oppa-oppa tampan di laptopnya.

Beruntung bagi Jongin, dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang setipe dengannya. Oh Sehun, teman satu angkatannya namun beda kelas. Murid teladan dan tidak suka banyak keramaian seperti dirinya. Banyak yang berkomentar jika Jongin benar-benar menjalani hidup seperti tokoh utama drama remaja, seorang gadis manis yang tidak begitu menonjol menjadi kekasih seorang murid teladan yang tampan dan santun. Cerita cinta khas drama remaja.

Jika Jongin pikir-pikir, dirinya memang beruntung. Sejak kecil Jongin sudah beruntung, biarpun hidupnya tidak yang mewah tapi dia tidak pernah kekurangan apapun, kedua orang tuanya masih lengkap, lalu ada kakak yang sangat memanjakannya, teman-temannya juga sangat menyenangkan dan akhirnya Jongin bertemu Sehun. Saat itu Jongin merasa hidupnya benar-benar lengkap.

Sehun yang tampan, Sehun yang pintar, Sehun yang rajin, Sehun yang pengertian, Sehun yang selalu memanjakannya, Sehun yang betah dengan rengekan dan amukannya, Sehun yang membiarkan Jongin menjerit-jerit ketika menonton drama, Sehun yang sangat menyayangi Jongin. Sempurna bukan hidup Jongin?

"Kau yakin tidak akan datang? Pesta dirumah Chanyeol Oppa ini benar-benar akan hebat lho! Chanyeol Oppa menyewa vila dan dia akan membeli banyak alkohol!" Baekhyun mengamit lengan Jongin dan kembali menelusuri jalanan Hongdae untuk melanjutkan acara belanja mereka.

"Ugh, alkohol. Kau tahu, kata Sehun, alkohol itu—"

"Iya, iya. Sudah jangan ceramahi aku, apalagi membawa-bawa nama pacarmu." Baekhyun langsung cemberut mendengar nama Sehun disebut. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak menyukai Sehun, tapi pacar sahabatnya itu terlalu bermoral. Menurut Baekhyun, selagi masih muda, mereka harus mencoba banyak hal, termasuk minum alkohol sampai mabuk.

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar Baekhyun yang mengomel. Kedua gadis itu mempercepat langkah mereka sebelum hari semakin sore karena jam tujuh malam nanti keduanya ada janji dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol adalah kakak kelas mereka popular karena kejeniusannya bermain musik, bukan karena mata pelajaran seperti Sehun. Chanyeol lebih ramah dan mudah bergaul, tidak seperti Sehun yang cenderung pendiam. Meskipun berbeda, keduanya merupakan murid terpopuler dari masing-masing angkatan.

—

"Maaf.." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Hmm.." Lelaki tampan yang duduk didepannya hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan terus membaca buku ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan Jongin. Baekhyun, yang duduk disebelah Jongin, sama-sama menunduk dan memainkan kukunya yang sempurna.

Didepan Baekhyun, seorang lelaki yang sama tampannya, menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sepasang mata itu terlihat benar-benar kesal hingga Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak takut terhadap apapun—bahkan dengan guru Kimia-nya yang menurut murid-murid lainnya lebih galak dari Hitler—kini menunduk takut.

"Ayo pulang." Lelaki tampan yang biasanya selalu tampak riang itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang lebar-lebar, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan apapun pada Jongin yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan merana.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku dan Baekhyun lupa waktu—"

"Jelas sekali."

"Kami tidak sadar kalau—"

"Tiga jam Jong, aku dan Chanyeol Hyung menunggu kalian tiga jam." Sehun berkata dingin. Khas Oh Sehun jika sedang marah.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa meminta maaf, memang salahnya dan Baekhyun juga yang belanja sampai lupa waktu. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingat jika kekasih mereka menunggu di salah satu kafe di Hongdae, mereka lupa kalau kekasih mereka sangat khawatir karena mereka tidak juga muncul dan juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Baiklah aku maafkan." Sehun menutup bukunya dan menyentuh tangan Jongin yang berada diatas meja. "Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi, oke?" Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin.

"I-iya. Aku berjanji tidak akan lupa waktu lagi kalau belanja!" Jongin segera meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan jantungnya, membuat janji sumpah sepenuh hati. Senang sekali kalau melihat Sehun sudah tersenyum seperti itu, meskipun Jongin juga heran, biasanya Sehun kalau marah bisa berhari-hari. Ini? Satu jam saja tidak ada.

"Sini duduk disebelahku." Sehun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya di sofa tempat ia duduk. Jongin dengan semangat pindah kesebelah Sehun dan langsung memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja.

"Tadi kemana saja? Kok bisa sampai lupa waktu." Sehun merapikan rambut Jongin lembut sambil bertanya.

"Tadi ada toko khusus yang menjual kostum-kostum Haloween! Benar-benar bagus! Dan harganya sangaaaaaaat murah. Makanya aku dan Baekhyun sampai lupa waktu. Aku saja tadi nyaris beli gaun Cinderella yang cantiiiiik sekali, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir aku tidak punya lemari yang cukup besar untuk menyimpan baju itu.." Jongin bercerita penuh semangat.

"Apa ada kostum pangeran?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja ada. Ada kostum Pangeran Charming, Pangeran Eric, sampai Aladdin juga ada Hun!"

"Woah, lengkap sekali." Sehun menatap wajah cantik Jongin lekat-lekat, sesuatu pada diri kekasihnya sore itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Jongin. "Pasti Baekhyun berusaha mengajakmu ke pesta Haloween lagi saat kau menemukan dress Cinderella?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jongin melotot kaget.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku kan Oh Sehun."

"Dasar terlalu percaya diri!" Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun yang ia peluk. Sehun hanya terkekeh tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" Jongin merasa Sehun sedikit salah tingkah karena Sehun bersikap lebih mesra dari biasanya. Jangan salah, Sehun dan Jongin adalah pasangan yang saling menyayangi dan cukup mesra. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan mereka atau terlalu ber-lovey dovey seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menurut mereka sedikit menjijikkan jika sudah bertemu. Terlalu banyak manja-manja, terlalu banyak panggilan sayang, terlalu banyak Public Displays of Affection.

"Apa ada yang aneh? Apa ini aneh?" Jongin menyentuh lehernya yang dipasangi choker baru. Gadis itu sedikit gugup dengan penampilan barunya didepan Sehun. Meskipun Baekhyun meyakinkan jika Jongin sangat cocok mengenakan choker, sebelum Sehun memuji choker-nya, Jongin tidak akan tenang.

"Uhm, tidak." Mata Sehun berganti memandang kalung ketat dileher jenjang Jongin. Sedari tadi ia berusaha agar tidak menatap bagian tubuh kekasihnya selain matanya, namun leher Jongin yang dihiasi choker sangat menguji keimanan Sehun.

"Sungguh? Aku membeli ini hanya 10.000 won. Sangat murah kan? Sebenarnya ini barang diskon, harga aslinya 20.000 won tapi bibinya…." Jongin menjenjangkan lehernya sambil memegang choker itu pelan. Indra pendengaran Sehun rasanya langsung mati ketika Jongin melakukan itu, leher cantik Jongin terlihat semakin jenjang dan memikat dimata Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun kelanjutan cerita Jongin tentang asal choker itu, dikepala Sehun hanya berisi tentang betapa menggugahnya leher Jongin yang dipasang choker sederhana seperti itu.

"—kata Baekhyun aku cocok tapi aku tidak percaya. Setelah mendengarmu—"

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Huh?" Jongin menatap bingung Sehun yang tiba-tiba jadi terburu-buru. "Baiklah." Jongin hanya menurut saja dengan Sehun dan mengikuti langkah Sehun keluar kafe. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam namun keadaan diluar sana masih ramai.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Jongin bertanya ketika mereka sudah berdiri dihalte bis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu." Sehun berkata sambil lalu tanpa mau menatap Jongin.

"Ah iya, aku lupa tidak memberi tahu kalau aku pulang terlambat!" Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ibumu, tenang saja."

"Kau memang pacar yang paling bisa diandalkan!" Jongin kembali memeluk lengan kekar Sehun mesra. Sehun menahan nafasnya, saat ini segala sesuatu dalam diri Jongin membuat Sehun tidak nyaman termasuk wangi Jongin. Beruntunglah Jongin selanjutnya tidak banyak bicara dan hanya meminta Sehun untuk terus menggandeng tangannya, mungkin Jongin terlalu lelah akibat belanja sore tadi.

—

"Akh! La-lagi!"

PLAK!

"Uhmm…nghhh…ahhh…Sehunnie…uhhh…"

PLAK!

"Le-lebih keras Sehunnie..ahhh..nyahhh…ngghh.."

"Jongin suka?"

"Su-suka sekalihhh…ahhh…mmhmm…"

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

Sehun meremas pantat sintal didepannya dan menggeram penuh nafsu. Bongkahan pantat itu sudah merah dan terlihat jelas bekas telapak tangannya, namun si pemilik masih memohon untuk terus ditampari pantatnya.

Tubuh nyaris telajang didepannya benar-benar membuat Sehun nyaris gila. Kekasih cantiknya menungging dengan hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran dan choker hitam yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Leher itu sudah dipenuhi bekas-bekas merah dan ungu yang membuat Jongin terlihat ribuan kali lebih seksi. Tangan Jongin diikat menjadi satu dan dikaitkan pada kepala tempat tidur, menjadikan tubuh Jongin tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Nghhh…panas Sehunniehh…lepas baju Jonginhh..nghhh…lepashh..uhh.." Jongin menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan sensual seraya memohon pada Sehun untuk ditelanjangi. Sehun dengan buasnya merobek kaus tipis itu hingga tubuh sempurna Jongin terekspos jelas dimatanya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin agar tidur menghadap langit-langit dan menaiki tubuh itu. Diciuminya lagi bibir Jongin yang sudah membengkak dan ia gesekkan penis telanjangnya pada paha mulus Jongin.

"Mpphhmm…ge-geli Sehunnie…hhhnngghh…" Jongin melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Penis Sehun yang menggesek permukaan vaginya membuat Jongin kegelian, belum lagi kedua payudaranya diremas kasar oleh Sehun.

"Jongin hari ini seksi sekali.." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah merah penuh nafsu Jongin dibawahnya. "Jongin cantik sekali kalau mengenakan choker seperti ini, membuat Sehun ingin memanjakan Jongin." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin yang sudah sangat sensitif.

"Ja-jangan disana lagi Sehunnie…anhhh…akhhh…" Tubuh Jongin menggelinjang merasakan nafas hangat Sehun dilehernya lagi. "Geli sekali Hunnie…mhhmmm…"

"Jongin suka kan?" Sehun menjilati daerah belakang telinga Jongin. "Jongin pakai choker supaya Sehun memanjakan leher jenjang Jongin seperti ini kan?"

"Nghhh..bu-bukanhhh…anghhh…ge-geli Hunhh…"

Gerakan tubuh Jongin yang sensual karena cumbuan Sehun pada lehernya membuat penis Sehun dan vagina Jongin semakin bergesekan. Sehun menekan penisnya semakin dalam pada vagina Jongin. Penis besar itu belum masuk rumahnya namun kedua insan itu sudah mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Uhh..aku sudah tidak tahan." Sehun bergumam pelan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jongin sejenak sebelum mendekat lagi untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Jongin.

"Uh..sakit.." Jongin mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang merah karena terlalu banyak bergesekan dengan tali yang digunakan Sehun pada tangannya tadi.

"Kemari Jongin. Sehun kecil butuh ditidurkan." Sehun memanggil Jongin agar duduk atas karpet dilantai sementara Sehun duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Penis Sehun minta dikulum?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah bersemangat dan segera mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Sehun. Penis raksasa Sehun sudah mengacung tegak, menantang Jongin untuk segera dipuaskan.

"Tidak. Penis Sehun ingin berada disini." Sehun meraba nakal belahan diantara dada Jongin yang besar.

"Uh, Sehun nakal." Pipi Jongin memerah namun gadis itu tetap menangkup payudaranya sendiri dan menggesekkannya pelan pada kepala penis Sehun yang memerah diantara belahan dadanya.

"Siapa yang nakal sekarang, hm?" Sehun mengelus rambut hitam Jongin yang sedikit berantakan. "Ayo cepat, Sehun ingin mengotori leher Jongin dengan cairan didalam sini."

Jongin hanya tersenyum nakal dan mulai memasukkan penis Sehun diantara belahan dadanya. Ia gerakkan tubuhnya perlahan agar penis itu bergesekkan dengan daging kenyal miliknya. Lidah Jongin akan menjilat ujung penis Sehun ketika mendekati wajahnya, dan itu membuat Sehun menggeram penuh nikmat.

"Enak Sehunnie?" Jongin bertanya sensual. "Sehunnie suka dada Jongin?" Jongin menghentikan gerakkannya sejenak untuk mengulum kepala jamur Sehun yang besar.

"Mhhmm…kau ahlinya sayanghh.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, Jongin adalah yang terbaik dalam memberikan blow job.

"Tatap aku Sehunnie.." Jongin kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memuaskan kekasihnya. Jongin memasang wajahnya yang paling sensual dan berkali-kali menggerakkan kepalanya agar choker hitam yang masih ia kenakan terlihat jelas oleh Sehun. Jongin tahu jika Sehun sangat menyukai choker itu dan sejujurnya Jongin merasa seksi dengan choker dilehernya.

"Mhhmm..aku dekat Jonginhh.." Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika merasa sebuah gelombang familiar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jongin semakin merapatkan payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menikmati ekspresi penuh kenikmatan Sehun yang sudah akan mencapai puncak.

"Uhh…Jonghhh…" Sehun mengerang ketika kepala penisnya menyemprotkan cairan hangat pada dada, leher dan wajah Jongin. Gadis cantik itu terus menggesekkan payudaranya sampai seluruh sperma Sehun habis keluar dan mengotori tubuhnya.

"Mhmm…choker Jongin kotor deh.." Jongin berkata sambil mengambil sperma Sehun dari lehernya dengan jari-jarinya. "Uhmm…tapi rasanya enak!" Jongin menjilati sperma Sehun yang ada dijari-jarinya. Sehun hanya menatap Jongin yang menjilati spermanya dengan wajah nakal, ia memikirkan cara apa untuk membuat gadisnya tidak lagi berkelakuan nakal seperti itu.

 _Uh.._

 _Lengket sekali.._

 _Basah…_

Seorang anak remaja bergerak tidak nyaman diatas kasurnya. Matanya berusaha membuka namun ia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi sesuatu yang lengket dibawah tubuhnya membuat pemuda itu memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

"Astaga.." Bibir tipis pemuda itu ternganga melihat kekacauan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menemukan dirinya tidak mengenakan celana dan kasurnya basah. "Gara-gara choker sialan!"

Sehun menyalakan lampu disebelah kasurnya untuk melihat lebih jelas dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Kepalanya terus ia gelengkan karena dikepalanya terus terbayang mimpi panas yang barusan ia dapatkan. Mimpi yang membuat seprainya menjadi basah, lengket dan kotor seperti ini.

"God, aku sudah tegang lagi hanya karena teringat mimpi itu." Sehun turun dari kasurnya dan menarik seprainya ke lantai. "Untuk apa sih Jongin beli choker segala, tidak usah menggunakan hal-hal seperti itu saja aku sudah mati-matian menahan diri." Sehun mengomel sambil membersihkan cairannya sendiri yang mengotori kakinya.

"Pasti ini semua ajakan Baekhyun sampai Jongin beli choker, dia kan gadis simple yang hanya suka mengenakan kaus dan celana jeans." Sehun masih mengomel. Andaikan Sehun tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin tentang asal choker itu, pasti Baekhyun sudah ia kutuk habis-habisan. Tidak mendengarkan saja, Sehun sudah mengutuk Baekhyun.

"Ugh, jangan tegang lagi please. Aku sudah onani dua kali sebelum tidur, masih mimpi basah. Dan sekarang kau sudah tegang lagi?!" Sehun mulai tidak waras dan mengomeli benda besar yang mengacung tegak diantara kakinya.

Sehun masuk kekamar mandi masih dengan mengomel. Pasalnya tangan kanannya sudah pegal karena sebelum tidur tadi ia sudah beronani hingga dua kali orgasme dan kini ia harus menyelesaikan penis tegangnya lagi. Sungguh Sehun membutuhkan sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun dan Jongin memang pernah bercinta sebelumnya tapi hanya dua kali. Pertama, ketika mereka berdua liburan musim panas denagn Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya mendengar desahan-desahan dari kamar Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat dua remaja itu terbawa suasana dan tiba-tiba keduanya sudah telanjang dengan bekas gigitan diseluruh tubuh Jongin.

Kedua kalinya mereka bercinta sehari sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Sehun dan Jongin sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah Jongin, suasana pada waktu itu hujan dan sepi, membuat dua remaja itu kehilangan kendali untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali meminta untuk bercinta lagi pada Jongin, tapi ia takut. Sehun takut jika Jongin berpikir jika dirinya hanya menginginkan seks dari Jongin, jadi ia menahan dirinya. Seperti sekarang, penisnya yang susah sekali untuk ditidurkan membutuhkan kehangatan tubuh Jongin.

—

"Ya! Jangan diganti!"

"Dari tadi drama terus."

"Sedang seru Hun!"

"Tidak mau, dari tadi kau hanya memperhatikan oppa-oppamu terus. Aku kan juga oppamu! Oppamu yang sesungguhnya!"

"Eiy, jangan ngambek dong Sehun." Jongin mencolek lengan Sehun dengan gemas. Kenapa kekasihnya ini kalau disekolah bisa bersikap dingin dan acuh, tapi begitu sampai rumah dan bersama keluarga atau Jongin, sikapnya bisa sangat menggemaskan seperti ini?

"Habisnyaaa…" Sehun merengek kesal.

"Kenapa jadi manja begitu sih Huuuun, geemeeeees!" Jongin mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang cemberut. Jongin menggeser tubuhnya agar mendekat dengan Sehun, ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan Sehun. "Sehun jangan maraaaaaaaah.."

"Geli Jooong.." Sehun menarik lengannya yang digigit-gigit gemas oleh Jongin. "Siapa yang bisa marah dengan gadis cantik sepertimu, hm?" Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam lengannya. Jadilah keduanya berbaring diatas kasur dan berpelukan mesra.

"Hihi, aku mau libur nonton drama dulu. Mau memperhatikan Sehunku yang sedang manja."

"Baiklah, manjakan aku." Sehun menatap Jongin yang berada dalam pelukannya dan merasa aneh sendiri dengan kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan. _Manjakan aku, uh, kenapa dikepalaku rasanya terdengar aneh sekali. Hentikan Sehun! Hentikan! Jangan sampai tegang sekarang!_

"Kau mau aku buatkan pancake kesukaanmu? Atau mau pijat?"

"Uhm, pi-pijat?" Kepala Sehun mulai berkelana lagi. Sepertinya pijat pilihan yang bagus, pijat bahuku dan turun…turun…turun…Shit, hentikan Oh Sehun!

"Baiklah akan ku pijat." Jongin bangkit dari atas kasur dan bersiap-siap untuk memijat Sehun.

"Eh, bu-buatkan pancake saja deh. Aku lapar." Sehun ikut bangkit dan segera berdiri dari kasur Jongin. Bisa bahaya kalau Jongin memijatnya sungguhan saat ini.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia!" Jongin tersenyum cerah dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur. Sehun menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya Jongin menjauh dari dirinya.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun berbaring lagi diatas kasur dan mencari-cari sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu. Mata Sehun menangkap ponsel Jongin yang ada diatas meja. Sudah lama sejak Sehun mengecek pesan-pesan dan isi ponsel Jongin, sepertinya sesekali mengecek ponsel Jongin boleh juga.

Pesan-pesan yang ada di ponsel Jongin tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Media sosial Jongin juga tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Sehun membuka aplikasi kamera pada ponsel Jongin dan mulai mengambil selfie, kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun. Hanya Jongin.

Selfie Sehun hanya akan ditemukan pada ponsel Jongin, bahkan tidak diponsel Sehun sendiri. Entah apa alasan pastinya, mungkin Jongin membuat Sehun lebih luwes dalam bersosialisai. Setelah belasan foto diambil, Sehun membuka galeri untuk melihat hasilnya.

Niat awal Sehun yang hanya ingin mengecek hasil fotonya malah menilik isi galeri foto Jongin. Jari Sehun bergerak menggeser foto-foto yang ada di galeri ponsel Jongin. Ada screen shot resep makanan, tutorial kosmetik dan juga ada foto-foto Jongin yang ia ambil tadi pagi ketika Jongin sedang tidur.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Jongin yang diambil gambarnya ketika sedang berpenampilan berantakan. Setelah beberapa foto-foto wajah Jongin yang mengantuk, muncullah foto wajah Jongin dengan choker yang kemarin gadis itu pakai.

Sebenarnya wajah Jongin tidak biasa saja, hanya tersenyum menghadap kamera, tapi Sehun sudah menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bayangan mimpinya semalam kembali lagi, desahan Jongin terasa terngiang dikepalanya.

Jari Sehun menggeser layar ponsel Jongin lagi, wajah Jongin masih menghiasi layar ponsel itu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan gemas, Jongin cantik sekali dengan senyum manis dan kosmetik sederhana yang biasa Jongin gunakan ke sekolah. Belum lagi choker hitam itu, ugh, Sehun ingin sekali menyentuh leher jenjang itu.

Dada Sehun—celana Sehun juga—semakin terasa sesak. Ekspresi wajah Jongin semakin terlihat sensual dimata Sehun, kadang ada posenya yang menggigit bibir adanya yang sorot matanya yang menggoda. Sehun nyaris melempar ponsel Jongin karena dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Shiiiiit, Jongin kau benar-benar….ah!" Sehun menarik bantal Jongin dan meletakkannya diantara kakinya, digesekkan tonjolan disana yang sudah sedikit menegang.

 _Tarik nafas.._

 _Buang pelan-pelan.._

 _Tarik.._

' _Uhhh…Hunniehhh…ahhh…'_

 _Tarik nafas Sehun…_

' _Nghh…Hunhhh…'_

 _Buang nafas…_

 _Tenang Hun…_

' _Shhh…Hunhh…Jongin mau penis Sehunhh..'_

 _Shit, hentikan suaramu Jong, please, demi kebaikanmu.._

' _Nghhh…Hunniehhhh…Jongin basah sekali…'_

Sehun melempar bantal diantara kakinya dengan kasar ke arah lantai. Pemuda itu bangun dari kasurnya dengan frustasi, kaki jenjangnya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gugup. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tegang dan tidak nyaman. Telinga Sehun bisa menangkap suara-suara dari dapur rumah Jongin yang mungil, sesekali ia juga menangkap senandung kecil dari bibir Jongin.

Perlahan Sehun berjalan menuju suara didapur, bibir Sehun menyunggingkan senyum mendengar suara Jongin yang terdengar sangat riang. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah sampai di area dapur dan menatap Jongin yang sibuk mengaduk adonan pancake.

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar melihat choker hitam yang tadi tidak ada dileher Jongin sudah melingkar indah disana. Kapan Jongin memasangnya? Apa sebelum ia masuk ke dapur? Buat apa sih dia pakai benda itu lagi?

"Hun? Sudah merindukanku? Sini kemarilah." Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Kau paling cantik kalau sedang memasak." Sehun memuji Jongin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Sehun berkata dengan sangat jujur, Jongin terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut terikat dan apron dibalik kaus dan celana piyama buluknya.

"Masih lama?" Sehun berdiri dibelakang Jongin dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin. Ingin sebenarnya tangan Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk saat ini. Penisnya yang tegang bisa menyentuh Jongin nanti.

"Hmm, tidak kok." Jongin tersenyum merasakan pundaknya sedikit berat oleh kepala Sehun.

"Aku….lapar…." Sehun berkata pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya sehingga matanya langsung bertatapan dengan leher Jongin yang memakai choker. Sehun memang lapar, ia sangat lapar dengan makanan yang tepat didepan matanya, begitu dekat tapi Sehun takut untuk memakannya.

"Sebentar, duduklah disana." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar Sehun yang kelaparan. Pria memang mudah sekali merasa lapar, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia dan Sehun makan siang.

"Kenapa kau pakai choker?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Uhm, tidak apa. Hanya ingin saja, setelah aku lihat-lihat ternyata bagus juga memakai choker hihi." Jongin menjawab jujur sambil tertawa kecil.

 _Memang sangat bagus, terlalu bagus malah_ , batin Sehun.

"Kau sangat cocok memakai choker."

"Terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mendorong sedikit kepala Sehun agar lepas dari pundaknya. Bibir Jongin mencium pipi Sehun sejenak dan tersenyum manis. "Duduklah, aku tinggal memasaknya sebentar."

Sehun yang sudah lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya merasa tubuhnya memanas lagi karena ciuman kecil Jongin. Kaki Sehun dengan setengah hati meninggalkan Jongin dan duduk dikursi meja makan, memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk memasak pancake. Dimata Sehun, Jongin memang sangat sempurna. Cantik, sabar, menggemaskan, dan yang paling penting sangat menyayanginya.

"Tada! Sudah selesai, mau pakai selai kacang cokelat atau madu?"

"Madu." Sehun menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Ada strawberry?"

"Ada dong, mau whip cream juga?"

"Mauuu.." Sehun menjawab manja. Jongin dengan sigap menuangkan madu diatas pancake Sehun, memberi beberapa potong strawberry dan juga menghias pancake itu dengan whip cream diatasnya.

"Hm, pasti enak." Sehun menatap lapar pancake buatan Jongin.

"Tentu saja enak, buatan Kim Jongin." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sehun dan memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk memakan pancake-nya. "Kau tahu, perutmu sekarang makin buncit. Aku rasa kau terlalu bahagia berpacaran denganku."

"Memang aku sangaaaaat bahagia, apalagi pacarku yang cantik ini pintar sekali memasak. Aku makin gendut sejak pacaran denganmu." Sehun mencubit gemas hidung Jongin. Menurut penelitian, berat badan seseorang cenderung naik ketika menjalani hubungan yang bahagia.

"Kau harus olah raga Hun, aku tidak mau pacarku buncit seperti ahjussi-ahjussi tukang mabuk." Jongin mengelus perut Sehun yang memang sedikit lebih buncit dari awal tahun ketika mereka baru saja memulai hubungan. Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang merasakan tangan lentik Jongin menyentuh perutnya.

"O-olah raga? Well, aku memang sudah lama tidak olah raga." Sehun menyuapkan pancake kedalam mulutnya dengan gugup. Pikiran Sehun mengartikan olah raga dalam makna yang berbeda. Olah raga yang diranjang, dengan Jongin, tanpa pakaian namun dengan choker hitam yang entah kenapa bagi Sehun seolah mengejeknya. Mengejek Sehun karena benda mati itu bisa menempel pada leher Jongin sedangkan Sehun bahkan tidak berani untuk mendekati leher milik kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, olah raga. Aku juga sudah lama tidak olah raga, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita olah raga?" Jongin mengusulkan sambil mencubit-cubit gemas perut Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah tapi le-lepaskan tanganmu Jong, aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang." Sehun lama-lama tidak tahan dengan tangan Jongin yang semakin jahil menggoda perutnya. Sedikit saja tangan Jongin turun, adik kecil Sehun yang setengah menegang pasti akan tersentuh.

"Kenapaaaaaaa…" Jongin tersenyum jahil dan terus mencubiti perut Sehun. "Tidak usah malu denganku, aku akan tetap menyukaimu kok kalau perutmu buncit."

"Bu-bukan masalah itu—"

"Hihi, wajahmu merah sekali Hun. Kau malu ya ketahuan perut berototmu jadi lemak semua." Jongin semakin gencar mencubiti lemak perut Sehun. Mata Jongin bersinar-sinar nakal, gadis itu tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya sudah nyaris kehabisan ketahanan diri.

"Shit Jong, kau yang meminta ini." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram tangan nakal Jongin.

"Aw aw, sa-sakit Hun.." Jongin langsung meringis kesakitan.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ma-maaf Hun, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Jongin merengut melihat wajah galak Sehun, masa digoda begitu saja marah?

"Sebelumnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi aku sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi." Sehun berkata pelan dan menarik Jongin agar mendekat padanya. Tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut namun syarat akan nafsu.

"Hmmhhh.." Jongin mendesah kecil merasakan bibir Sehun terus melumat bibirnya. Lidah Sehun membelai lembut bibir Jongin, memohon akses untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sebelum ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menatap wajah Jongin yang masih sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Uh, i-iya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang tidak tahan seperti tadi?" Jongin bertanya heran. Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan gaya yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Sehun ingin melumat bibir merah itu lagi.

"Gara-gara ini." Sehun memberanikan diri mengelus leher Jongin. "Benda ini membuatku gila sejak kemarin." Jari-jari Sehun bermain nakal dileher Jongin, disentuhnya kulit itu dengan gerakan perlahan dan sensual.

"H-huh?" Jongin menahan nafasnya merasakan lehernya dipermainkan.

"Chokermu, kau terlihat luar biasa seksi dengan choker ini." Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan mendudukkan tubuh ramping itu diatas pangkuannya. "Aku bahkan sampai mimpi basah semalam hanya karena benda sialan ini." Mata Sehun memandang lekat-lekat leher Jongin.

"Boleh aku mencium lehermu?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"H-huh?" Jongin merasa lidahnya kelu sejak ciuman panas mereka barusan. "I-iya."

Sehun tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, bibirnya segera ia tempelkan pada leher Jongin. Wangi khas Jongin segera memenuhi hidung Sehun, kulit halus leher Jongin membuat mata Sehun menutup. Benar-benar nikmat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Hhhmm…ge-geli Hun.." Jongin duduk dengan tidak nyaman diatas pangkuan Sehun. Sehun tidak peduli, bibirnya terus menciumi leher Jongin. Lama kelamaan ciumannya berubah menjadi lumatan, hisapan dan gigitan.

"Nghhh..Hunhh.." Jongin sebenarnya bisa menghentikan Sehun menghisapi lehernya, ia tahu Sehun pasti akan menurutinya kalau ia minta Sehun untuk berhenti. Tapi, Jongin sedikit banyak menikmati bibir Sehun dilehernya. Geli, nikmat, basah, hangat.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Jongin. Belasan bekas merah terlihat jelas pada leher Jongin, seperti dimimpi Sehun, leher cantik Jongin dihiasi kissmark-nya.

"Sejak kemarin aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menggeretmu ketempat tidur dan menelanjangimu. Aku sampai beronani dua kali tadi malam, lalu mimpi basah." Sehun menatap tajam Jongin yang pipinya sudah sangat merah. "Setelah itu aku masih harus terbangun tengah malam dan mendapati penisku tegang lagi, semua karena choker-mu. Lehermu terlihat seperti santapan bagiku, kau tahu? Aku memimpikan sperma membasahi leher cantikmu. Pasti akan lebih cantik bukan?"

"A-aku tidak…tidak…" Jongin berusaha berkata-kata tapi lidahnya tidak mau bekerja sama. Belum lagi kata-kata kotor yang diucapkan Sehun barusan, otak Jongin serasa konslet mendengarnya. Dua kali Jongin bercinta dengan Sehun, gadis itu langsung tahu jika kekasihnya itu adalah seorang monster ketika diatas ranjang. Sehun bisa membuat Jongin basah hanya karena kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan dan yang jelas adik kecil Sehun yang bagi Jongin sama sekali tidak kecil selalu bisa membawa Jongin ke surga dunia, ia ingat bagaimana nyeri di vaginanya seusai mereka bercinta.

"Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab karena sudah memakai benda itu dan membuat little Oh kelewat bersemangat?" Tangan Sehun mengelus-elus pinggang Jongin sensual.

"Hmm..aku…aku…" Jongin menggigit bibirnya, tidak mengiyakan atau menolak. Merasa kekasihnya tidak memberi penolakan, Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin dan menaikkannya keatas meja makan. Piring pancake yang baru ia makan sedikit segera ia singkirkan, kini ada santapan yang lebih lezat bagi Sehun.

"Se-sehun!"

Sehun sudah tuli, bibir tipis Sehun segera membungkam bibir Jongin. Dilumatnya kasar bibir penuh Jongin, dengan paksa, lidah Sehun masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jongin dan melilit lidah Jongin.

"Nghh..Hunhh..mpphhmmm.." Jongin meremas kaus Sehun kencang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dengan ciuman Sehun yang kasar, belum pernah Sehun menciumnya dengan sekasar dan senafsu ini.

Tidak sabar untuk menikmati bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang lain, Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring diatas meja makan. Mata Sehun sudah tidak lagi hangat, sepasang mata itu dipenuhi nafsu seksual.

Leher Jongin.

Sehun menggigit leher Jongin hingga gadis itu menjerit kesakitan, gigitan Sehun sama sekali tidak lembut. Gigi-gigi Sehun menancap ke dalam kulit Jongin, meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat nyata.

"Mhhmm…Hunhh..sakithhh…" Jongin berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun yang terus menggigiti setiap jengkal kulit lehernya. Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia terus melakukan kegiatannya untuk memuaskan hasratnya pada leher Jongin yang sejak kemarin ia tahan.

Jongin yang merasa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menikmati semua sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Lehernya yang dihisap dan digigit, dadanya yang diremas oleh kedua tangan Sehun hingga paha dalamnya yang menggesek tonjolan besar yang Jongin yakini sebagai penis Sehun.

"Ngghhh…uhhh…su-sudah Hunhhh…" Jongin benar-benar melayang.

"Shhh…ahhhh…mhhnnnhh…."

"Hunhhh…geli ahhhh…" Jongin kegelian dengan tangan jahil Sehun yang mencubit putingnya dari luar kaus yang ia pakai. Branya sudah melorot hingga perutnya dan hanya kain tipis yang kenakan yang melindungi payudaranya.

"Semakin besar.." Sehun berkomentar seraya memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Jongin. Ditangkupnya dua tonjolan didada Jongin yang ukurannya termasuk besar untuk gadis seusianya.

Pipi Jongin benar-benar panas mendengar komentar Sehun mengenai payudaranya. Jongin memang secara spesial memberi perhatian pada buah dadanya, ia tahu kalau Sehun sangat menyukai dadanya sehingga ia banyak berolahraga untuk mengencangkan payudaranya.

"Ka-kau suka?" Jongin bertanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjauhkan dirinya sekali lagi dari leher Jongin untuk menaikkan kaus tipis Jongin agar bisa melihat langsung benda kenyal ditangannya. Dan mata Sehun langsung melebar penuh kebahagian begitu dua gunung kenyal Jongin terekspos sepenuhnya.

"A-aku malu Hun.." Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, ia malu sekali melihat Sehun yang sangat bersemangat untuk menikmati dadanya. Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Jongin, diciuminya seluruh permukaan dada Jongin yang halus dan wangi.

"Oooohhhhh…mmhhmmm…Sehuuunhhh…" Jongin mendesah kencang merasakan putingnya mulai dijilati kecil oleh lidah Sehun. Tangan Jongin meremas kepala Sehun, didorongnya kepala Sehun agar semakin memanjakan dadanya itu.

"Kau tidak sabar?" Sehun bukannya langsung mengulum dada Jongin malah mendongakkan wajah Jongin yang merah.

"Sehuuuuuuun!" Jongin mengerang kesal, bukan hanya karena gatal pada dadanya yang semakin menjadi, tapi juga karena rasa malu Jongin yang besar akibat wajah jahil Sehun yang menggodanya.

"Kau rindu melakukan ini denganku?" Sehun mengusap bibir Jongin yang bengkak dan bertanya lembut.

"H-huh? A-aku ti-tidak…"

"Jujur."

"Ba-baiklah!" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menghadap Sehun, pipinya sangat merah. Kenapa Sehun jadi jahil begini sih?

"Baiklah apa?"

"Aku ingin…ingin dirimu." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun jauh-jauh dan berusaha bangkit dari atas meja makan. Sehun terkekeh dan membiarkan Jongin pergi dari pelukannya.

"Kim Jongin! Bra-mu ketinggalan nih!" Sehun memungut bra hitam Jongin yang jatuh ke lantai dan menyusul Jongin yang kembali ke kamarnya. Sehun tertawa-tawa melihat Jongin yang malu. Memang ia sangat bernafsu sekarang dan sepertinya Jongin juga sama seperti dirinya, namun Sehun tidak pernah suka sesi bercinta yang terlalu cepat. Ia suka banyak pemanasan dan dirty talk, juga permainan-permainan yang akan membuat dirinya dan Jongin akan semakin bergairah sebelum memasuki permainan inti.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil nama kekasihnya begitu ia sampai didalam kamar gadis itu. Jongin sedang menata buku-buku dan baju-baju yang berserakan dipenjuru kamarnya, pipinya masih merah. Pasti Jongin sangat salah tingkah hingga ia tiba-tiba berbenah seperti itu.

"Aku rasa bersih-bersih bisa menunggu." Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dan mengambil buku-buku ditangan Jongin. Diletakkannya buku-buku itu sembarangan sebelum menggendong Jongin keatas kasur besar milik Jongin.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara lagi dan ingin segera memanjakan kekasihnya. Dibaringkan tubuh Jongin dengan lembut keatas kasur, ia berikan senyuman menenangkan pada Jongin sebelum melumat bibir Jongin.

Hisap, jilat, gigit.

Hisap, jilat, gigit.

Hisap, jilat, gigit.

"Nghhhh…" Jongin mulai melenguh. Tangan Sehun melepas celana tidur Jongin dengan mudah, tersisa celana dalam merah muda yang sudah sangat basah. Sehun tersenyum merasakan kelembaban celana dalam Jongin ditangannya.

"Kau basah sekali."

"Gara-gara kau…hhh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya, jari-jari Sehun membelai vaginanya dari luar celana dalam, dan hal itu sudah membuat Jongin melayang. "Se-semua ini hanya karena ch-choker?" Jongin bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Hm, kau sangat menggairahkan dengan choker." Sehun kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada leher Jongin yang sudah benar-benar penuh oleh kissmark.

"Ooohhh…tu-turtle neck-ku sudah habis Hunhhh…jangan banyak-banyak…"

"Terlanjur." Sehun tidak peduli dan terus menciumi leher Jongin, perlahan mulai turun kebawah dan dada Jongin mulai menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Dari luar kaus Jongin, Sehun mengisap puting Jongin yang tercetak jelas karena tegang.

"Mhhmmm..bu-buka Hunhh…nghhh…"

"Tidak mau." Sehun tetap memanjakan payudara Jongin dengan perantara kaus Jongin. Kaus tipis itu sudah basah oleh liurnya dan puting merah muda Jongin bisa terlihat jelas. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggairahkan.

"Ta-tapi…uhhh…gatal Hunhhh…" Jongin mulai merengek. Kedua putingnya sudah sangat gatal untuk merasakan langsung kehangatan lidah Sehun, juga gigitan Sehun yang membuat putingnya semakin tegang dan tegang.

"Aku bermimpi semalam.." Sehun menaikkan kaus Jongin dan memijat dada Jongin lembut. "Aku bermimpi kita bercinta dengan kau mengenakan kaus juga choker itu." Sehun menceritakan mimpinya pada Jongin.

"H-huh?" Jongin yang dadanya dipijat seperti itu tidak bisa mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan jelas.

"Kau ku ikat diatas kasur, dan kau menungging dihadapanku." Sehun semakin bernafsu mengingat mimpinya, pijatan tangannya pada dada Jongin berubah menjadi remasan. "Kau memohon agar aku terus memukul pantatmu meskipun pantat seksimu itu sudah sangat merah. In my dream, you begged for spankings."

"S-spangking?" Jongin merasa tubuhnya semakin panas dengan cerita Sehun, bukan cerita sebenarnya, lebih terdengar seperti dirty talk.

"Hm, kau mau?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendah penuh nafsu. Belum Jongin sempat menjawab apapun, tubuhnya sudah dibalik agar menungging dan tiba-tiba tangan langsing itu dinaikkan keatas dan dijadikan satu sebelum diikat.

"Ya! Hun! Hun!" Jongin kelabakan melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya. Kulit tubuh Jongin merinding merasakan tangan Sehun membelai paha dan pantatnya yang menungging.

"Hunhh…" Rasa canggung Jongin dengan posisi barunya ini segera menghilang ketika Sehun mulai mengecupi bongkahan pantatnya yang masih ditutupi oleh celana dalam. Jongin sedikit menyesal karena hari ini dia tidak mengenakan salah satu celana dalam terbaiknya.

"Kau sangat basah Jong.." Jari Sehun menggesek bagian celana dalam Jongin yang basah. "Bagaimana dengan posisimu? Suka?"

"Nghhh…ahhhh…" Jongin tidak menjawab, rasa nikmat karena vaginanya ditekan-tekan oleh jari Sehun terlalu besar.

"Pantatmu juga semakin besar Jong." Sehun mulai menurunkan celana dalam Jongin perlahan, menikmati momen-momen kulit halus Jongin terekspos didepan matanya.

 _Tentu saja, aku dipaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya berolahraga yang katanya bisa membentuk badan agar semakin berlekuk_ , Jongin membatin. Ia sedikit berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang sudah menggeretnya ke kelas olahraga. Setidaknya badan pegal-pegalnya terbayar karena Sehun sangat menyukai bentuk tubuhnya.

Jongin menahan nafas ketika Sehun membuka pahanya semakin lebar dan mendorong perutnya masuk agar pantat sintalnya semakin terlihat besar. Sungguh, posisinya sekarang membuat Jongin semakin basah.

"A-aku ma—uhhhh…ooohhh…akkhhhh…Huuunhhhhh!" Jongin mengerang keras. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah baru saja menyentuh bagian luar vaginanya. Lidah Sehun, Jongin sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Yahhh! Sehuuunnhhh! Ahhh…mhhmmm…nyahhhh…"

"Ohhhh…shithhhh…nnhhnn…akhhhh…"

"He-hentikanhhh..aku..akuhhh…ahhhh..Hunhhh…" Pantat Jongin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri karena lidah Sehun semakin dalam memanjakan vaginanya.

"Hentikan? Kenapa? Kau semakin basah Jong." Sehun memeluk paha Jongin agar kekasihnya tidak banyak bergerak. Kepalanya lagi-lagi ia tenggelamkan diantara paha Jongin dan lidahnya mulai membelah vagina Jongin yang sudah sangat basah.

Sehun suka sekali wangi vagina Jongin yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan. Begitu bersemangatnya Sehun merasakan vagina Jongin hingga hidungnya ikut menggesek klitoris Jongin yang sudah bengkak. Lidahnya dijepit dinding vagina Jongin yang ketat, bisa Sehun rasakan otot-otot tubuh Jongin menegang semakin dalam ia memanjakan kekasihnya ini.

"Hmmhhh…ahhhh…ahh…" Jongin menggenggam erat seprai dibawahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, Jongin sangat menyukai lidah Sehun yang sepertinya sangat mengenal bagian-bagian tersensitif vaginanya.

"Hunhhh…dekathhh…ahhh…ngghhh…ohhh…uuhhh…" Beberapa lama tidak merasakan kenikmatan seintens ini, membuat Jongin dengan mudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Nyahhhhh! Akkhhhh! Sehunhhhhh!" Sesuatu yang lebih besar terasa menyeruak masuk kedalam vaginanya. Dua jari Sehun ikut bermain dalam dinding vagina Jongin, menggaruk kasar dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Hhhh…aaaahhhh…Hunhhh…terlalu cepathhh…mmhhmmm…nyahhh.." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sensual. Lidah Sehun menghisap klitorisnya dan jari-jari Sehun mengocok vaginanya, bagaimana Jongin tidak gila?

"Jangan ditambah! Ahhhh! ANGGHHH!" Vagina Jongin dipaksa melebar lagi ketika Sehun menambah jumlah jarinya didalam vagina Jongin. Ibu jari Sehun menggesek klitoris Jongin cepat dan meletakkan wajahnya tepat didepan lubang vagina Jongin, siap menerima cairan orgasme Jongin yang ia rindukan.

"Hunnhhhh! Sehunhhhh! Ohhhh! Anghhhhhh! Sehun akuhhhh….NYAHHH!" Jongin orgasme dengan jeritan yang memekakkan. Tubuh seksi itu bergetar ketika cairan mengalir deras dari vaginanya dan membasahi pahanya dan wajah Sehun.

"Mhhmm..Hunhh…hentikanhh..aku lemashh.." Jongin terengah-engah dan memohon Sehun agar berhenti menggodanya dibawah sana.

"Aku haus Jong, biarkan aku meminum ini." Sehun terus menjilati cairan Jongin hingga bersih. Jongin hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah pelan, andaikan tangannya tidka terikat pasti ia sudah mendorong kepala Sehun jauh-jauh. Tubuh Jongin benar-benar sensitif karena orgasme.

PLAK!

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Jongin yang sudah setengah mengantuk akibat tenaganya dikuras oleh orgasme tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Pantatnya baru saja ditampar kencang oleh Sehun.

"Hm?"

PLAK!

"A-apa yang kau—"

"Merealisasikan mimpiku semalam." Sehun menjawab enteng dan mengelus kulit Jongin yang baru saja ia tampar.

PLAK!

"Hmhhmm…" Jongin memejamkan matanya, rasanya perih.

Tapi…

PLAK!

Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin tergelitik…

PLAK!

"Nghh.." Bibir Jongin meloloskan desahan lagi.

"Ku dengar kau mendesah, honey." Sehun mengelus pantat Jongin lagi setelah menampar kulit itu.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Tidak buruk bukan mendapat spanking dariku?" Jongin mengangguk samar, dirinya sibuk menikmati rasa panas dipantatnya. Sehun tersenyum senang, ternyata sangat menyenangkan bermain sedikit kasar seperti ini.

"Nghhh..la-lagi.." Jongin memohon. Bodoh amat dengan anggapan Sehun nanti, ia benar-benar ingin terus dipukul pantatnya seperti ini. Bisa ia rasakan vaginanya mulai memproduksi cairan lagi dan cairan itu begitu banyak hingga mulai mengalir keluar vaginanya.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Ternyata kau nakal juga." Sehun dengan senang hati melayangkan tangannya pada pantat sintal Jongin.

"Uhhh…rasanya sakithhh…tapi nikmathh..nghh.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya. "A-apa lagi yang terjadi dimimpimu?" Jongin bertanya pelan.

"Kau mau tahu?" Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang dan menggesekkan penisnya yang masih ditutupi celana pada pantat merah Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Memangnya kau menjadikan mimpiku jadi nyata?" Sehun menyingkap kaus Jongin dan menciumi punggung halus Jongin yang berkeringat. Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Aku bermimpi penisku diantara dada sintalmu dan spermaku membasahi lehermu, lehermu yang sangat nakal itu." Sehun meremas dada Jongin yang menggantung bebas. "Kau ingin menjadikan hal itu nyata?"

"Ma-mau…uhhh.." Jongin mengangguk lagi seraya putingnya dicubit. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan tangan Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin agar duduk. Ditatapnya wajah sayu Jongin yang sudah sama bernafsunya dengan dirinya. Pipi merah Jongin sungguh membuat Sehun tidak tahan, dilumatnya sejenak bibir Jongin sebelum mengisyaratkan Jongin agar turun dari kasur sementara ia melepas seluruh celananya, membebaskan penis besar yang sejak semalam meraung merindukan kehangatan Jongin.

Setelah memposisikan Jongin berlutut diantara kakinya, Sehun menarik dagu Jongin agar bisa melihat jelas wajah cantik nan sayu itu. Dilingkarkan jari-jarinya pada leher Jongin seolah akan mencekiknya, sungguh seksi Jongin dengan tangan yang menghisasi lehernya. Membuat Jongin terlihat begitu pasrah dan lemah.

"Mhhmmm…" Jongin melenguh lagi merasakan bibirnya dilahap Sehun kasar. Sepertinya sesi bercinta mereka hari ini akan berbeda dari dua sesi sebelumnya, mereka lebih berekperimen dengan kehidupan seks mereka.

"Buat spermaku mengotori lehermu Jong." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan gigitan kasar pada bibir Jongin. Ditatapnya wajah Jongin dengan tajam, menunjukkan dominasinya pada permainan ini.

Jongin dengan gugup meraih penis Sehun yang mengacung tegak didepan wajahnya. Memang mereka pernah bercinta sebelumnya tapi ia baru kali ini memberikan kenikmatan pada benda raksasa itu dengan tangannya. Dipijatnya perlahan penis Sehun agar mengeluarkan precum yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pelumas nantinya. Nafas Sehun memberat seiring genggaman tangan Jongin pada penisnya semakin mengerat.

"Kau pernah menonton porno baby?" Sehun bertanya pelan karena Jongin pasti belajar memberi hand job dari film panas. Jongin mengangguk malu, ketahuan kan kalau ia pernah menonton film mesum.

Jongin sebenarnya juga penasaran rasanya mengulum penis, di film porno yang ia tonton, si lelaki terlihat sangat menikmati dan Jongin ingin memberikan kenikmatan juga pada kekasihnya. Bibir Jongin mulai ikut memanjakan penis Sehun, dikecupinya kepala penis Sehun yang sudah mulai basah. Tangannya terus mengurut batang penis Sehun yang sudah keras.

"Mhhmmm…shithhh.." Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorong kepala Jongin untuk menelan seluruh penisnya. Mendengar desah nikmat Sehun, Jongin jadi semakin percaya diri, ia berusaha memasukkan penis Sehun lebih banyak kedalam mulutnya. Kepala Jongin mulai bergerak naik turun mengulum penis Sehun dan reaksi Sehun sungguh membuat Jongin bersemangat.

"Hmmhh…nikmat Jonghh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin mengentikan gerakan kepalanya, ia keluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan mata tertutup kabut nafsu, ada sorot takjub dalam mata Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak menyangka kekasihnya mengikuti permainannya hari ini.

Jongin tersenyum malu namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya memanjakan Sehun, ia menangkup payudaranya dan menjadikannya satu, dengan perlahan ia melesakkan penis Sehun yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya dan juga precum.

"Oooohhhh…" Sehun mengerang penuh nikmat. Jongin menggigit bibirnya karena ia merinding mendengar desahan Sehun. Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dan ekspresi Sehun sungguh sangat memicu nafsu Jongin untuk terus memanjakan Sehun.

"E-enak Hun?" Jongin bertanya gugup.

"Sangat nikmat babyhh..ohh..lebih cepat." Sehun membantu tangan Jongin untuk menangkup payudara besar Jongin agar semakin ketat menjepit penisnya. Tubuh Jongin bergerak semakin cepat sesuai permintaan Sehun, kepala penis Sehun yang berkali-kali menabrak dagunya membuat Jongin mulai menjilat kepala penis besar itu.

"Fuck! Ahhhh…" Sehun tidak percaya mimpinya semalam menjadi nyata. Penisnya diantara payudara sintal Jongin dan kepala penisnya berkali-kali dikulum lembut oleh lidah hangat Jongin.

"Baby aku dekat." Suara Sehun sudah sangat serak, nafasnya memburu dan penisnya berkedut diantara payudara Jongin. Gadis itu semakin cepat memanjakan penis Sehun, matanya menangkap lubang penis Sehun yang melebar, siap menyemburkan sperma.

"Anghhh!" Sehun mengerang ketika orgasme menghantamnya. Penisnya berkedut kencang dan menyemburkan begitu banyak sperma didada dan leher Jongin. Mengotori hoker hitam Jongin.

Jongin terus menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang mencapai orgasme, dibiarkan cairan hangat itu meleleh turun dari dadanya dan membasahi perut hingga pahanya. Sehun memandang puas leher Jongin yang sudah ia siram spermanya.

"Kau cantik bermandikan sperma." Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin lembut sebelum mencium bibir Jongin lagi. Ditariknya tubuh Jongin dari lantai dan ia bawa keatas kasur. Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menikmati tangan Sehun yang mulai merabai tubuhnya lagi.

"Hmmhhh…Hun, aku…aku…" Jongin ingin meminta Sehun untuk segera memanjakan vaginanya lagi tapi ia terlalu malu.

"Sabar." Sehun melepas kausnya dan kaus Jongin. Pipi Jongin rasanya panas karena Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya. Tangan Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dan mencium kekasihnya dengan tidak sabaran, bagaimana ia bisa sabar? Vaginanya sudah basah dan gatal sekali, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menggaruk dinding vaginanya lagi. Sesuatu yang besar.

"Aku tidak bawa kondom." Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Jongin sambil membawa tubuh Jongin untuk tertidur diatas kasur.

"Tidak usah pakai kondom." Jongin meremas lengan Sehun. "Dan aku ingin mencoba…mencoba diatas." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia sangat mau melihat tubuh sintal Jongin mengendarai penisnya.

"Aku penasara film porno apa yang kau tonton sampai bisa tahu hal-hal seperti ini." Sehun menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur dan menarik tubuh Jongin agar duduk diatasnya.

"Uhm, banyak."

"Banyak?!"

"Hihi, aku tidak sengaja menemukan film-film itu di flashdisk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?!" Sehun terkejut.

"Iya, dia ternyata punya banyak koleksi." Jongin tersenyum nakal. Dielusnya perut Sehun yang sudah tidak begitu berotot namun masih keras. Mata Jongin terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang menahan nikmat.

"Cepat baby." Sehun tidak sabaran mengangkat pinggang Jongin dan menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada permukaan vagina Jongin. Tubuh langsing Jongin menggelinjang merasa kepala penis Sehun mulai menyeruak masuk dimulut kemaluannya.

Jongin meremas dada bidang Sehun sementara pinggangnya perlahan turun, memakan penis raksasa Sehun kedalam lubang sempitnya. Mata Jongin menutup menikmati sensasi geli dan nyeri yang menyelimuti vaginanya. Nafas Jongin mulai memberat.

Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari wajah sensual Jongin. Menikmati kehangatan dan pijatan dinding vagina Jongin yang begitu intens. Sehun bersabar membiarkan Jongin yang memimpin permainan, jika Jongin ingin mengendarainya dengan cepat dan kasar, ia akan menikmatinya dan jika Jongin ingin merasakan perlahan seluruh vaginanya digaruk oleh penis Sehun maka Sehun juga akan menikmatinya.

"Ohhh…rasanya…semakin besar." Jongin mendiamkan tubuhnya setelah seluruh penis Sehun berada didalam vaginanya. Penuh sekali rasanya bagian bawah Jongin, kepala penis Sehun begitu dalam hingga menyentuh dinding rahimnya.

"Kau juga semakin ketat rasanya." Sehun kagum dengan vagina Jongin yang bisa menampung seluruh penisnya.

"Ohh..shhh.." Jongin mulai bergerak pelan. Tangannya mencengkram dada Sehun semakin kencang. Seluruh dinding vaginanya benar-benar digesek oleh penis Sehun dan rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Nghhh…ahhhh…Hunhhh…." Jongin menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya. Kepalanya mendongak merasakan penis Sehun menumbuk rahimnya.

"Shit, kau lebih nikmat dari terakhir kita bercinta." Sehun mencengkram pinggang Jongin dan menikmati pijatan vagina yang menggenggam penisnya. Dada besar Jongin yang bergerak naik turun menjadikan Sehun semakin bernafsu.

Jongin merasa vaginanya sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan besarnya penis Sehun mulai bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat. Pantat sintalnya bertabrakan dengan bunyi keras pada paha Sehun, dan dadanya berguncang mengikuti ritme gerakan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…nghhh…Hunhhh…oohhhh…"

"Yeaaahhhhh….agghhhh…mmhhmmm…shhh…"

"Nyahhh…disanahhh…ohhh…disanahhh…" Gerakan Jongin mulai menggila, tubuhnya terus bergerak cepat dan menepatkan kepala penis Sehun pada bagian tersensitifnya.

Titit itu terus Jongin manjakan dengan gerakannya sendiri, bibirnya terus mengelukan nama Sehun. Memuji kehebatan penis Sehun, betapa besar, keras dan kuatnya penis Sehun.

"Kau besar sekalihhh…ahhh…nikmathhh…"

"Hunhhhh…enak sekalihhh…anghhh…nyahhh…"

"Ba-bantu aku Hunhhh…oohhh…nghhh…mnnhhmmm…" Tubuh Jongin mulai lelah karena nikmat yang ia rasakan begitu intens hingga otot-otot tubuhnya lemas. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menggeram pelan ikut menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin dan pinggulnya.

"Hmm..jepit aku Jonghh.." Sehun ikut mendesah nikmat.

"Ohh..Hunhhh…disanahhh…please…terushhh…disana…ahhh…"

"Disini? Kau suka aku tusuk disini?"

"Yes! Ahhh! Terus Hunhhh…disana nikmat sekalihhh..oohhh…" Jongin menggunakan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih dalam agar penis Sehun terus menumbuk titik sensitifnya.

"Mhhmmm…Hunhhh…aku akanhhh…ahhh…ngghhh…"

"Kau semakin ketat, sial!"

"Ahhhh…Sehunhhh…tolonghhh..ahhhh…tusuk disanahh…aku dekathh…" Jongin memohon dalam desahannya. Vaginanya menjepit penis Sehun semakin ketat, cairan vagina Jongin juga semakin deras, membuat gerakannya semakin mudah.

"Hunhhh…ohhhh…aku…aku…SEHUNHHHH!" Jongin menjeritkan nama Sehun ketika gelombang orgasme menerpa dirinya. Vaginanya menyemburkan cairan hangat yang begitu banyak.

Tubuh Jongin langsung ambruk diatas dada Sehun, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh ramping itu. Sehun menciumi puncak kepala Jongin dan memeluk pinggang Jongin mesra.

"Lelah?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam.

"Tapi aku belum selesai." Sehun mendorong tubuh lemas Jongin agar berbaring diatas kasur. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menatap wajah lelah Jongin. Mata sayu Jongin memandang Sehun yang masih sangat bernafsu.

"Hun aku—" Jongin mendorong dada Sehun dengan kekuatan yang sangat lemah.

"Tatap aku Jong." Sehun mencengkram dagu Jongin dengan kasar, mata Jongin langsung terbuka lebar sambil meringis kesakitan. Penis Sehun yang masih keras dan besar mulai bergerak cepat, lebih cepat dari gerakan pinggul Jongin tadi.

"Ahhhh…Hunhhh…se-sebentarhhh…" Jongin menahan nyeri pada vaginanya yang masih belum pulih dari orgasme.

"Nghh..tahan sedikit." Sehun melumat bibir Jongin kasar. Bibir Sehun bergerak menciumi wajah Jongin, telinga sensitif Jongin hingga leher Jongin. Tangan Sehun meremas dada Jongin kasar, ditariknya puting sensitif Jongin hingga gadisnya memekik kesakitan.

"Ahhh…Hunhhhh…sakiiiit…" Jongin mendesah kesakitan. Vaginanya dihujam kasar oleh Sehun dan seluruh tubuhnya digoda terus menerus. Rasa nikmat, nyeri dan lelah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hhhh…Hunhhh…terlalu cepathh…ahhh…"

"Shhh…Sehunhhh…ahhhh…ngghhh…"

"Ohhh…Hunhhh…mhhmmm…besar sekalihhh…shhh…" Jongin mulai menikmati permainan kasar kekasihnya. Titik kenikmatannya kembali ditumbuk secara akurat dan cepat.

Baru saja Jongin mulai menikmati permainan, Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Jongin sedikit tidak rela merasakan kekosongan pada tubuhnya dan Sehun merasakan ketidak relaan Jongin. Bibir Jongin merengut kesal melihat senyum Sehun yang menggodanya.

"Tadi minta berhenti, sekarang aku keluarkan malah merengut."

"Ce-cepat Hun.." Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin agar bangun dan kembali menunggingkan tubuh Jongin seperti diawal permainan mereka.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya ini." Sehun mengelus pantat Jongin dan mulai menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan pantat Jongin.

"Nghh…Hunhhh…jangan meng—AHHH!" Jongin menarik seprai saat penis Sehun memaksa masuk lagi kedalam vaginanya. "Kau kasar sekalihhh…OOOHHHH!" Baru saja Jongin akan protes tapi penis Sehun sudah menusuk kasar titik kenikmatannya, Jongin langsung lupa dengan segala protes yang akan ia layangkan. Hanya ada rasa nikmat yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau suka aku mengasarimu seperti ini." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin erat sambil berbisik sensual pada telinga Jongin.

"Ohhh…terlalu cepathhh…shhh…myahhhh…" Jongin tidak menangkap ucapan Sehun sama sekali, pinggang ramping Jongin ikut bergerak maju mundur agar penis Sehun masuk semakin dalam pada vaginanya.

"Kau suka Jong." Sehun tidak memelankan gerakannya dan meraih payudara Jongin yang bergerak kencang mengikuti gerakan mereka. Jongin sudah nyaris gila karena penis Sehun benar-benar memenuhi vaginanya dan menggaruk dinding vaginanya yang gatal.

"Shhh….ahhhhh…Hunhhh…tusuk disana Hunhhh…"

"Anghhh…Hunhhh…ohhh…kau besarhhh..penuh Hunhhh.."

"Disana! Disana! Terus Hun! Akkhhhh!" Jongin menjerit-jerit tiada henti. Hewan buas dalam diri Sehun seolah disemangati untuk menggenjot tubuh kekasihnya. Bibir Sehun menggigiti leher, bahu dan punggung Jongin. Menambah tanda cintanya pada Jongin.

"Kau binal sekali hari ini Jonghh..ahhh.."

"Hmmmhhhmm…Hunhhh…penuh sekali vaginaku Hunhh…jangan berhentihhh…"

"Tidak akan sampai spermaku memenuhi rahimmu."

"Ahhh…nikmat sekalihhh…ahhhh..unghhh…nyahhh…"

"Shit, desahanmu..ohhh…"

"Hunhhh…please jangan berhentihhh…ini nikmat sekali…annghhh…"

"Dasar binal!" Sehun menarik penisnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja dan menghujam kasar dan cepat kedalam vagina Jongin, membuat tubuh Jongin terhentak hingga nyaris ambruk ke atas kasur.

"Makan penisku!" Sehun terus mengulai gerakan itu hingga tubuh Jongin bergetar penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahhh…Hunhh..disana Hunhh…akhhh…aku..aku..nyahhh…"

"Kau mau orgasme?" Sehun semakin kasar memainkan payudara Jongin dan tangan satunya meraba bagian luar vagina Jongin. Disentuhnya klitoris Jongin yang sangat sensitif menjelang orgasme.

"Iyahhh..iyahhh…ahhh…Hunhhh..aku sudah dekat lagihhh…ahhh…"

"Remas aku seperti itu Jonghh.."

"Ahhh..no..no..jangan sentuhhh…ahhh…" Kenikmatan Jongin semakin intens dengan klitoris yang dimainkan oleh Sehun. Telapak tangan Sehun menggesek klitoris Jongin dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti kecepatan pinggul Sehun.

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya, ia semakin menggesek klitoris Jongin dan menghujam vagina Jongin dalam-dalam. Memastikan seluruh bagian vagina Jongin ia garuk dengan penisnya dan yang penting pusat kenikmatan Jongin jangan sampai meleset dari tusukan penisnya.

"Hunhh..Hunhhh..Hunnhh…ahhhh…" Jongin mengelukan nama Sehun semakin kencang begitu orgasmenya sudah tiba didepan mata.

"Teriakan namaku sayang." Sehun menggeram kencang merasa penisnya diremas sangat kencang oleh dinding vagina kekasihnya.

"AANNGGGHHH! SEHUNHHHHHH!" Jongin menjerit dan mencengkram seprai hingga kain itu lepas dari kasur. Tubuh ramping yang diselimuti keringat itu bergetar keras ketika orgasme menghantam tubuh itu.

"Jonghhhhh!" Sehun akhirnya mencapai orgasmenya karena pijatan vagina Jongin yang begitu kencang. Dilesakkannya wajah tampannya pada leher Jongin dan menghirup aroma seksual Jongin yang menggoda.

"Hmmhh…" Sehun memeluk erat Jongin yang nafasnya putus-putus.

"Hun, aku…" Jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali netral. Sehun yang merasakan tubuh Jongin sudah tidak bertenaga mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Jongin dan merebahkan tubuh Jongin diatas kasur lalu berbaring disamping Jongin.

"Lelah?"

"Hmm." Jongin menggangguk pelan.

"Tidur?"

"Tidak mau." Jongin menggeleng dan bergerak memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sama berkeringatnya dengan dirinya. "Lepaskan ini." Jongin menunjuk choker yang masih melingkari lehernya. Sehun dengan lembut mendorong kepala Jongin agar berbaring didadanya dan melepas choker yang kotor dengan spermanya.

"Jadi semua ini hanya karena choker?" Jongin bertanya dan menatap wajah lelah Sehun.

"Hm, begitulah." Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli choker lagi."

"Hah?" Sehun terkejut namun kemudian tertawa. "Kau sungguhan suka aku bermain kasar seperti tadi?"

"Eh, i-iya." Jongin mengangguk malu-malu.

"Tidak aku sangka, Kim Jongin-ku yang manis ini ternyata lebih liar dariku diranjang." Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah malu kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bercinta seperti tadi ternyata sangat enak." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau jarang sekali minta bercinta, tapi sekali bercinta selalu membuatku kesakitan."

"Kesakitan tapi kau minta terus. Aku takut kalau aku sering-sering mengajakmu bercinta, kau berpikir aku hanya menginginkan seks." Sehun menjawab jujur.

"Hehehe, tapi enak." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. "Aku tidak masalah kok kau minta untuk bercinta."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Berapa kali sebaiknya kita bercinta dalam seminggu?"

"Sekali?" Jongin menjawab tidak yakin.

"Sekali?! Hanya sekali?"

"Dua?"

"Hanya dua?" Sehun berpura-pura cemberut.

"Lalu mau berapa kali?" Jongin mencubit perut Sehun kesal.

"Lima?" Sehun menjawab sambil menyengir.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah, tiga."

"Ti-tiga?" Jongin terdengar mempertimbangkan.

"Ayolah, tiga kali ya?"

"O-oke. Tiga kali seminggu." Jongin mulai menyetujui permintaan Sehun. "Ta-tapi tiga kali terlalu sering Hun!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau sudah deal tadi kan?"

"Tidak jadi! Tidak jadi!"

"Pokoknya tiga!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Jooong, katanya enak, semakin sering semakin baik."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Kau memang tidak? Tadi memohon penisku menusuk vaginamu semakin dalam kan?"

"YA!" Jongin malu sekali karena Sehun mengungkit sesi bercinta mereka barusan, dengan keras Jongin mencubit lemak pada perut Sehun membuat kekasihnya mengaduh.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar suka kekerasan ya?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik tangan Jongin dengan kuat. "Baiklah, aku akan bermain kasar denganmu! Aku akan beli cambuk dan sex toys!" Sehun berkata sambil menyeringai mesum, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Jongin.

"Ya!" Jongin yang merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya segera berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi tangan Sehun dengan sigap menangkap lengan Jongin dan menariknya kembali keatas tempat tidur.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya melihat bibir Sehun berusaha menciumnya. "Jangan sampai kau beli benda-benda aneh seperti itu!"

"Sssttt, aku tidak janji. Yang jelas sekarang kita akan mencoba hal kasar yang baru sayang."

The End.

Hehehe, kurang hot ngga sih?

Standar banget ngga sih?

Author mau hiatus dulu bikin seri maljumnya yaaa, enggak akan lama kok. Mungkin cuma dua minggu, tapi Author janji ngga akan menggantungkan seri rated M wkwk

Author mau ngelanjutin seri non-M dulu yaaa dan Author lagi engga ada ide biar seri My Cutest Neighbour dan Toy-nya tetep hot.

One shot ini terinspirasi gara-gara ngeliat Nini yang hot banget pake choker jadi yaaa begini lah hasilnya hihi. Ini juga spesial perpisahan buat yang Rated M, semoga memuaskan!

Tungguin Author yaaa!

Thank youuuu!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran!

Selamat maljum!


End file.
